Lovely undead
by BringMeAlexandria
Summary: One girl with a tortured past, and one boy with lifetime of bad memories are united. initially they cannot stand the sight of the other, but will it last? or will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1 tortured past

well... here goes. this is my first fanfic, though ive been an avid reader for about 3 years. its probably not very good, but i thought id give it a shot.

Disclamer: these really annoy me so i will say it once and it will apply for the entire story. i do not in any way shape or form own twilight, any of its characters or any other property of sm.

enough of my chit chat. on with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter one ~ Tortured past<p>

On the night of October 5th 1773 Lilith lay huddled on the dam, dirt, floor of her bedroom. She held bloodied hands to her tear streaked face to muffle the sobs bubbling up her throat. The reason for her current predicament was the same as every other night, you would think she would be used to it considering she received had beating every night for the past six years. Since her ninth birthday. She was an outcast – to the village and worst of all to her family.

She had been their personal slave since the day she could carry out the tasks they burdened her with. They never wanted her; they told her that themselves, she was a mistake to them. This particular night was different though, her father had a rage that was burning him up from the inside out. He had beaten her for hours before he managed to gain control of his hatred for his eldest daughter, now his only daughter considering her 8 year old sister, Anna, had died earlier that day of a fever. Everyone had automatically blamed Lilith, saying she had done it out of jealousy and hatred for her perfect sister. They even went as far as to claim it witch craft. Completely ridiculous. That was the fuel to the fire her father contained inside him; he beat her with brutal, back breaking blows endlessly until he could no longer beat her. And not once was she aloud into the realm of unconsciousness to take shelter from the pain she endured.

Finally she fell into a fitful sleep filled with images of her being accused of witchery in front of the whole town; she didn't realise at that point that it was going to happen in the near future. She awoke to hear hushed voices from the door. The only thing that registered to her was the priest telling her father.

"Lilith has officially been convicted of witchcraft, and is to be executed at dawn tomorrow by hanging."

After that he had left, and Lilith had sat on the floor, just sitting there, she didn't cry she started laughing and laughing. This continued until she could not breathe and had to catch her breath again.

She fell into her last sleep- only lasting about 2 hours before it was interrupted buy a mob of men. They took Lilith to a hut and bound her; all but three left her there. The three remaining undressed her and goaded at her looking for a reaction. She gave none. This angered the men. They forcefully grabbed her and turned her over; and put her on her knees. They wanted her to beg; she would not give them the satisfaction. The men were so angered that they beat her further damaging her body.

Lilith bitterly thought `its not like it matters I am to die tomorrow anyways. `

Finally they stopped, but to Lilith's dissatisfaction only two of them left, leaving a man she knew well. He was only about 20, he had always taunted her, and she hated him. He was cruel and even though she knew that she couldn't understand how someone could do what that man did to her next.

He roughly grasped her hips from behind and whispered to her "I will take your virginity, on this dirty floor, and I want you to remember that it was a punishment. And not an act of love, your not worthy and your first and only time will be against your will."

At that she could not help but let a sob escape her throat. He only laughed at her. In the next second his hard length thrust into her. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Worse that the beating she daily took. She knew why it hurt so much. She didn't want it, that's why. He began to thrust, hard, in and out. Still grasping her hips in his rough hands. He didn't whisper sweet nothings to help her through the pain, no; he just laughed and told her she deserved it. It seemed like years before he finally released his seed inside of her burning core. She was glad it was over. He pulled out and with a finally, vicious slap on the bottom left her there on the floor. Broken, naked and sobbing.

That same man came for her just hours later; he dressed her in rags and ignored her pleas for her life. That's all she wanted. A life, she never had one, hers was always controlled by her father and she had never experience the joys that came with life. That was all she had pleaded for. She was dragged to a podium in the middle of the village, made an example out of, as they placed the rope around her neck her pleas died. She knew a lost cause when she saw one; after all she had lived one. Instead she savoured the delicate caress of the rising sun on her broken skin. The whole village had gathered to watch her execution, even her family were there. They wore eager looks on their faces. She expected it though; they were cold, heartless beings. It turned her stomach, all of it, how they could watch someone they had grown up with be killed on false accusations. She pitied them in a way- they lived their lives by following the laws of a book filled with make believe.

After the crowd had settled the priest took his place and spewed a speech on how they were following god's law by putting her to death. I was the spawn of the devil himself and she contained no humanity or soul. Personally she thought it was the other way around. Despite all this she still could not bring herself to hate them though. They were pathetic and easily influenced, yes, but that is why. It was that they were doing what they thought was right, even if it wasn't.

The time came to end Lilith's life; finally, she stood there defiantly looking death in the face. She would no cower; give them that satisfaction. She would let herself be an example to everyone. But she couldn't help the single tear that dripped down her swollen cheek at the thought of her life ending before it could begin.

Her body suddenly plummeted towards the ground, catching suddenly with a white hot pain at her throat where the rope was. She dangled by her neck for an eternity, black spots clouding her vision. The pain in her neck was becoming unbearable as the callous rope chaffed at her tender skin. Suddenly she was aware of a blood curdling scream. Followed by others. She looked around and through the haze managed to make out the scene before her eyes.

Half of the spectators lay on the floor, broken and seemingly bloodless. The other half were panicking, trying to escape, though none actually got very far. Within minuets every single one of them was dead. An otherworldly man was finishing the last of them off, his face to his neck. The man who I recognised as a local farmer was clutching at the man making pained grunts. Finally the man released him, only for the man to flop to the ground. Dead. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for all these people who died, instead I was pleased.

I was beginning to lose consciousness, my breath wheezing through my throat.

Just before I lost consciousness the man asked, "Do you want to live?" I managed a nod.

My last though before I dies was `He's an angel, he has to be. `

* * *

><p>thanks for reading, hope it wasn`t too bad. review, for the simple reason that i want to improve and recieve feedback on my writing wheter it be positive or critical.<p>

until next time... which shall not be long, promise.:)


	2. Chapter 2 awakening

Thanks to anyone who has started reading this. im open to criticism, so review or pm me to give feedback. after all thats what makes people better writers.  
>i know this has been a fast update, but that will not always be the speed i update. i will probably only update once a week;maybe twice. the only reason this chapter is up is that i had it ready the same time as chapter 1.<p>

read on...

* * *

><p>Chapter two~ Awakening<p>

I am dead. I had to be. But why was their pain coursing through my body? I'm sure I died.

That's it! Hell.

I am in hell.

I was coming to terms with being in hell when the pain suddenly receded from my fingers and toes. It kept receding up my arms and legs until the only place it remained was my heart. With happened to be beating unnaturally fast. The pain in my heart got worse, tenfold. I was in so much pain I couldn't even cry out. My heart stuttered and with a final thrum, stopped. So did the pain.

I could suddenly hear everything. I mean everything. For miles, even the slightest sound like a bear growling 4 miles away. I cracked my eyes and froze. I could see every tiny detail. I saw the light reflecting off of each individual dust particle. Even my sense of smell had improved; I could make out the individual herbs that were being grown in the garden outside this unknown house.

I detected a slight movement out of the corner of my eye. It was him. The angel. Before I could even decide to do it I had shifted into a defensive crouch and hissed a warning. I took in his appearance, unnaturally beautiful. He had long blond hair tied back with a ribbon at the nape of his neck. His crimson eyes, the colour of blood, twinkled with humour at my hiss. His pale lips were thin and arched, and his straight elegant nose complimented him. The most striking thing, aside from his eyes, was his, unnaturally pale, ivory skin. He was tall too, 6 ft easily.

He began speaking in a velvety smooth voice that could weaken women's knees, "Hush, my child, I am Oliver and I will not harm you. In fact I am your saviour. Before you bombard me with questions I will tell you this… we are vampires. I am physically 20 but I have lived for more than 300 years."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. This went on for a while, until I noticed the serious look he was giving me. "Your serious aren't you."

To which he replied "deadly." He then continued to produce loud guffaws that shook the floor beneath us.

"so not funny." I replied huffily.

He sobered up and gave me a withering look. He then tossed me a mirror, which I unthinkingly caught, lightning fast, out of mid air.

I brought it to my face and gasped. I had always been pretty but now I was otherworldly. My long black hair that used to be a mix between curls and waves was now in perfect, glossy black ringlets down past my breasts. Which now seemed to be shapely and at least a size bigger. My lips were full and peachy, they were feminine and graceful. My nose was now straightened instead on crooked after being broken by my father. It was straight, delicate and feminine. My skin had changed from tanned to an ivory perfection, there were no blemishes at all and it seemed harder than granite. The thing that most shocked me was my eyes they had been a beautiful mixture of green, gold and brown were now a bright crimson surrounded by thick black lashes. I had to admit they suited me .I looked like a predator. Not the vulnerable little girl I used to be. I was speechless, and Oliver just watched me with a smirk playing on his lips.

I stayed with Oliver for nearly 340 years before we were separated. Not by choice, but before I relive that I must go on to explain the events previous to it.

Over the first few weeks of my immortal existence Oliver explained to me the lifestyle in which we live, the volturi and their laws and how some people vampires have gifts. Oliver and me included.

Oliver had the power to control water in any shape or form. A gift that he sees as completely pointless. I on the other hand have a gift he thinks in extraordinary. I have the ability to have anything I wish; that's the simplest way to put it. I can make whatever I want happen. If I want a pair of new shoes, they would appear. If I wanted to appear in a certain place, I would instantly. Oliver is convinced that if ever the volturi take us I will be spared, for my gift.

We were nomads, we moved a lot. This was all down to Oliver's strange habit of massacring whole villages ever place we moved. We didn't know why, but he did every time. How the volturi never came before completely bewildered. One day in mid may 2011 we had just moved on from a village in southern Italy where Oliver had finished killing, I used to try and stop him but eventually I learned he was impossible to stop once he started.

We had barely gotten 10 miles when they stepped out the shadows. Hooded figures. They were clearly the volturi. The two in the front wore the darkest shade of grey almost black, while the two behind them were wearing cloaks two shades lighter. Though you could tell they were immensely powerful. They took down their hoods and I instantly recognised the two in the front. The whitch twins; alec and jane. The other two were a mystery to me.

Jane was small and pixie like. She was short, 5 ft 3 and inch shorter than me, but lithe. She had luscious blond hair that was tied in a tight bun making her look business like and professional. Her large crimson eyes were filled with a look that I interpreted as eagerness for the pain of me and my companion. Her full, rosy mouth was pinched in a look of distaste as she surveyed us. He had a small upturned nose that made her look like a cute child. Though I knew she was no child, nor cute on the inside.

Alec was a stark contrast to his twin. He was tall and subtly muscled, his ivory skin contrasting sharply with his deep brown silky hair. It was long, cut in a way that most people associated with `emo` but on him it was undeniably sexy. His full, shaped mouth was set in a line matching the bored and indifferent look in his crimson eyes. He had sharp features that made him undoubtedly the most gorgeous man in existence. He had a complete look of utter indifference to the outcome of our fate.

The other two looked almost comical standing next to each other. One was the most muscled man I've ever seen and the other was slight and lithe. One had deep black hair the other had frosty brown. One had a look of eagerness for a fight the other had an indifferent look like he couldn't get home fast enough.

Jane stepped forwards and the minuet she opened her mouth I knew we were in trouble. "You are to accompany us to volterra on the orders of master Aro, to await trial for your crimes."

* * *

><p>any good? review and tell me:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3awaiting fate

Hmmm... i think your right, its unrealistic that there is no limit to her powers. maybe i should do it so that she i like a battery( if that makes sense) and when she uses it it drains her . so she can only use it sparcely and for impportant things. message me your thoughts on what i can do with that to resolve it.

thanks to anyone who reviewed:) hahaahha they were positive aswell. yaay :)

anyway enough of me being wierd. i know i said next week till an update but i couldnt wait...

* * *

><p>Chapter three ~ Awaiting fate<p>

I had stood there. Speechless. What crimes? I haven't committed any crimes!

Thought Oliver did nearly expose us every other week for the past 300 years. I suppose that is sufficient of a trial in Volterra, I just hope it doesn't end in decapitation.

Oliver suddenly made an escape in the opposite direction, well tried, before he managed to move 10 meters he was on the floor writhing. I could only assume that his position and the evil glint in Jane's eyes meant that she had taken the opportunity to `subdue` him with her gift. Which just so happened to be causing immense internal pain with one glance, I know it was an illusion but I was seeing proof that it was a damn good one.

Jane suddenly tore her glare from Oliver's quaking form and swung her body until she faced me. Needless to say I was petrified she would give me a chance to experience her gift, she didn't. She treated me as if I was the adult between my companion and I, she addressed me calmly; if a little coldly.

"I trust that you will have the sense to do as we say. Unlike your foolish little friend. Now, please, come along. Aro would like to see you before dawn."

Jane's voice had a slight Italian accent, that accompanied with the subtle menace in her voice had me tingling. No, I was not attracted to her. I was terrified of her. More specifically the gift she contained, I did not think I could handle anymore pain. Not for a very long time, my human memories still haunt my thoughts.

With a shock I realised that it was well into the night, around midnight to be exact. Oliver shakily climbed to his feet, still swaying slightly. Though we complied with Jane's request the two unknown men took Oliver's arms, to secure him I suppose. His own fault, he was the one who tried to escape. Foolishly. I expected the twins to do the same to me, but it seemed that they deemed me wise enough to follow what they said. But I still had to run between the two, closer to Alec though, every few strides our shoulders would brush or my long ringlets would caress his cheek, much to my embarrassment. For I could not retreat away from them, they would think that I was trying to escape and resort to harsher actions.

So I stayed in my position for the remained of the journey, until we reached the walls of the ancient volturi stronghold. Somehow I had not yet come to terms that I would have my life trialled in front of the royalty of my kind. My stride faltered, and that was all it took. Alec stood facing me, towering over me, staring at me with a look of concentration. Just before I fell I realised what that look was for. The mist surrounding me travelled up my body, cutting senses one by one. Before it took my hearing I heard a whisper from Alec.

"I'm sorry for what is to come."

I fell into an empty blackness, no nothing, just darkness. It was making it hard to process thoughts; I could see where the stories of people going insane after enduring Alec's power came from. Having all your senses cut off, leaving your defenceless and at the mercy of others surely plays at you mind.

I played out all possible outcomes of this day in the blackness surrounding me for what felt like years but was most likely minuets. Most of these outcomes ended in the final death of me. So when I opened my eyes to find myself in a heap in the middle of a hall so large it would echo. The interior of the room was made of some ancient stone, with huge antique windows set at regular intervals. Columns supported the ceiling on separate corners of the room; the floor was completely black marble. It showed my bemused expression as I took in my surroundings. Where was I?

Then to my horror I found out, "Rise, child." I looked up stared into the milky red eyes of the leader of the volturi, Aro. He was withered, but not old, more in an experienced way like you just knew he had seen more that any other combined. He had flowing black hair reaching past his shoulders, hanging loose, framing his sharp, gleeful features. He reminded me of a sinister child, the gleeful expression not masking the menace that surrounded him.

He was stood in front of a huge throne, looking like it had been there for millennia, well, it probably had. Flanking it were two smaller thrones resembling that of Aro`s, the only difference is that they had people seated in them. On the right was who I assumed as Marcus, considering the look on his face, most people said it was boredom. To me it looked like finely masked pain. He had hair as dark as mine that tumbled to nearly his waist. He had the physical look of arrow in many ways except for the look in his eyes. Aro`s contained a vindictive menace, Marcus's contained a look mixed of pain and curiosity. The other had to be Caius, always said to be the cruellest, his features were sharp and strict. Somehow his hair enforced that effect, it was ice white, not with age though, and rippled with waves down to his collar bone. Its stark whiteness did not remind of bunnies; no it reminded me of ice. Cold and merciless.

Doing what Aro told me, I shakily rose to my feet. I stood looking up at Aro when it suddenly occurred to me. Where was Oliver?

I looked around and to my horror, found him on his knees each arm held by the two men from before. I swung back around to Aro, he motioned to the men. They brought my maker, and in many ways father, forward. We stood side by side; me resisting the urge to grab his hand.

Aro started talking then in a voice that almost seemed playful. "I have brought you here today to answer for crimes that you do not believe you have commented. In fact you have, you may not have told anyone of our existence, but massacring hundreds of people every week certainly draws attention. And I have tolerated it long enough. It is inexcusable that you can not control your self, especially that you can not resist but to take hundreds at a time."

I looked at Oliver and saw the guilt burning brightly in his eyes; he knew that at least one of us was to die today. Partly because it was his fault and also the fact that I was like a daughter to him. He would never wish my death over his. He called out to the 3 power fullest men in the world, "forgive me for speaking out of place, but I must put in that it was me. In no way was Lilith involved in the killing of whole villages. If anything she tried to stop me, but I was uncontrollably. Lilith has never committed a crime worthy of a slap on the wrist let alone execution. I beg that you spare her."

Aro looked thoughtful, he stepped forwards. With the grace bettering a ballet dancer, walked to Oliver and me, he held out his hand. Waiting. Oliver carefully grasped aro`s fingers in his own. Aro looked lost in a world of his own, Oliver's actually, but that was the affect. He gasped as he released him. A puzzled look etched on his porcelain face.

"I see, my dear one, I am afraid you must die. But Lilith on the other hand- she is valuable. I see what potential you saw. She is clearly one of the strongest of our kind that has ever graced the earth. Alas, it is her decision; she may decide to die along side you."

I was confused, what were they talking about? Me, clearly, being very strong and having potential. What were they planning?

In the time it took me to think these simple thoughts Aro had given a signal. The two men stepped forwards, again. Grasping one arm each, they held him on his knees. Aro placed his hands on either side of Oliver's face. I realised what was happening. I started to run forward, but before I could make it anywhere I felt strong arms circle my waist. It was Alec. I let out a strangled sob at the fact I had to watch the one person I loved on this earth be killed before me.

He turned his head towards me and in that moment I saw all the love he held for me, and regret. Not that he was dyeing but that he had to leave me.

I felt the tension build as Aro clenched his long fingers. Black crevices appeared on his face and just before his head was twisted from his body Aro whispered. "I will take care of her." With that he separated my makers head. His arms and legs were also torn apart before being piled and set alight. Through all this I had stood, in the embrace of Alec, wanting nothing more that to take his place. I had no reason to live now; he was the only one I had.

I was released and as much as I wished I could, I didn't crumble to the floor. I stood; head held high and stared Aro in the eyes. He surprised me by smiling. He held out his hand, obviously expecting me to comply, I did. Almost instantly I was drawn to the deepest depths of my mine, where my childhood lay. I cringed and waited for it to be over. Eventually he got to the part of my existence where if first hunted. He seemed impressed, I had impeccable control. He skimmed the rest of my existence. He laughed when he released my hand.

"My dear, you are even more talented than I thought. I have a choice for you now. You can either be killed along side your maker or you can join our ranks, the elite guard of course," at that there was a collective gasp, "consider your options, child, think of what we could give you. It would be a waste killing you before your life had fully begun."

What was he talking about; I was over 300 years old. Then again he was around millennia, I probably seem like a toddler to him. Still, what to pick… I don't want to follow in Oliver's footsteps and die. But years ago I made a promise to myself that I would never join the volturi. I was like a bird, free, I could not be caged.

I pondered for a few minuets before I turned to face Aro. "I accept your offer, thank you." I had nothing to lose, not anymore, so I may as well give it a try. If it didn't work out I would leave. Though I knew it was unlikely I would accomplish that.

Aro clapped like a belated child. It was amusing. I had a feeling that as much as I may hate it at first, this place will become my home. I will have a family, a loving one.

* * *

><p>review.. so i can get your ideas on how i can improve :)<p> 


	4. authors note

Authors note…. I'm sorry about this. I know it has been nearly 2 whole months since I last updated but I have 2 perfectly good reasons. Despite that I am still disappointed in myself… so I will be updating as soon as possible.

well my reasons are simple… about a week after I last updated (nearly 2 months:0) I was pushed over by this guy at school and it shattered my wrist and messed up my arm all the way to my elbow. So I had an op on it and for about a week I was in so much pain I couldn't concentrate. It just doesn't seem to be getting better, but the doc did say it was one of the worst breaks they'd ever seen. So after many visits to the hospital and a 2 week holiday in Cyprus I think I am finally ready to kick my sorry butt into gear and start writing again.

I'm awfully sorry about the inconvenience.

slashslashslash


	5. chapter 4 stockholm syndrome

**Wouldyoufancymystory~ oops, my bad, I obviously made a mistake somewhere. Let's go with she was changed in 1673. her ability… well I'll explain more about that further on, but for now lets just say using her power is very draining so she cant use it for massive/ life changing things like that unless she REALLY has to. Hmm… I suppose she could, but of course as I said it would be way to draining and beside she's too nice to do that :) **

**Thank you all for being so understanding on why I haven't updated in so long, plan to update as frequently as possible now.**

**Stockholm Syndrome**

You're probably thinking the exact same thing as me. I'm out of my mind, aren't I? Optionally staying with the volturi, yep, I'm defiantly not right in the head. It has literally been five minuets since I agreed to stay and already I regret it. Aro has stood there grinning like a kid in a candy shop just looking at me, while everyone else looked either irritated or bored. I glanced around and saw that Jane was looking at me with a look that showed the hate she felt for me. I could tell what she would, gladly, do to me if only it would not displease her master.

After a few more seconds of awkward grinning Aro clapped his hands and began to talk. "Right then, I'll have Alec take you to your room. I've also decided that since you are such a valuable and gifted child, you will need a personal guard. For all times. I would give you someone from the lower guard, but I need a trusted, powerful and experienced guard." He looked around the grand hall, inspecting its occupants. "Ahh, Alec, my boy, you would do me the honour of guarding our newest member wouldn't you?" in no way shape or form was that a request, it was a demand.

Alec, looking slightly irritated, clearly not too happy that he was going to have to babysit me for god knows how long, gave a stiff nod.

I on the other hand was relieved that Aro had picked him. Not because I liked him, I didn't, but because Aro could of picked anyone. Anyone included Jane, who didn't so much terrify me as grate on my nerves. She had this malicious way of looking at everyone, and I found that annoying, I know it should just make me scared of her. But I couldn't bring myself to be that scared of the tiny vampire. I had a feeling it was an act, inside she is probably a broken soul. I was also relieved it was Alec because he showed me that slight compassion, no one else had, they all had seemed indifferent to my fate. And in a strange way Alec made me feel safe.

My gosh, what is happening to me? Since when do I find comfort in a volturi member? Since never. I need to stop. I always vowed to hate them, not become friends with them.

Before I could continue my scolding I was interrupted by Alec. Speak of the devil. He stood in front of me, looking down, he looked at me expectantly. It took me a while to work out what he wanted. Ohh yes, he was taking me to my room. Always making my self look stupid. I must have been stood there with my head in the clouds.

I turn around on my heel, putting on a blank expression, Alec strides ahead of me. He pushes open the grand doors, gesturing for me to walk out. I did, and then stopped, this place was like a maze, and I didn't know where I was going. Alec chuckled at my confusion; he walked past me striding through halls. I traipsed behind him, until he stopped at a door. It was ornately carved, fine, wood. Ignoring Alec I opened the door, stopped and gasped. It was beautiful.

It was huge, the size of 3 average bedrooms put together. There was an arch shaped window on the wall opposite the door; it looked out up the city, showing the volturi gardens, the clock tower and the ancient fountain. You could see past the walls of the city, the rolling hills of luscious green field, dotted with cattle. There were heavy black curtains with a deep purple pattern flowing through it. It was somewhat floral.

The main feature wall was painted in a glossy black, with the other three covered in a deep purple, the same as the curtains, wall paper, it showed flowers delicately twinning together. An ornate king sized bed made from an expensive wood was in the centre of the feature wall, it was covered in a purple bead spread, silk, and black glossy pillows. It looked expensive. I inspected the rest of the room; there was an antique chest of draws and desk matching the bed pushed against one of the walls. The floor was a deep black shag pile carpet, made of the softest material. There was also a huge black leather sofa in one corner of the room, across from it there was a 40 inch surround sound, LCD television. Next to the bed was a huge bookshelf, filled with books ranging from classical novels, ancient books and modern literature. I found two more doors. I flitted to one of them and found a large room, full of clothes. Beautiful clothes, they were all what I would usually pick for myself. The other door must be a bathroom, just to make sure I opened the door and found a large room half the size of the bedroom. The tiles on the floor were a grey marble laced with green and gold, matching tiles adorned the walls. There was of course no toilet, but a sink, bath and shower. The bath was the central feature, it was a claw footed tub made of whit porcelain. The shower was huge, it could fit 10 people easily, and the sink matched the bath. Taking up the whole of one wall was a mirror. Reflecting back the whole of the room.

I was shocked, it was the nicest room I had ever seen, I walked calmly back into the main room to find Alec sprawled across the sofa, my sofa. Completely ignoring me, I walked over looking at him expectantly. He still didn't move.

"Alec, please move. You don't need the whole of the sofa yourself." I told him calmly.

"No," he told me blankly, not even looking up at me.

Ignorant bastard.

"It's my sofa!" I protested. This is not going to work.

He completely ignored me. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I walked up to the sofa and threw myself on top of him. Probably not the smartest thing I have ever done.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Sitting on my sofa." I said, putting emphasis on my.

"No, you're sitting on me." He told me, like I didn't know.

"No, you just happen to be sitting on my sofa as well." I pointed out.

I thought that this would make him move, but no, he clearly didn't mind me sitting in his lap. I could tell by the smirk his full lips were making and the way his arms had encircled my waist. I shifted against him, trying to get off. But to no avail. He seemed to want me to say where I was.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I demanded, using a blank voice.

"I find that I quite like having you here." He told me mockingly.

I can't stand him.

He nuzzled my neck, I had had enough.

Using my full strength I separated his hold on me, standing up. I stood in front of him, ready to give him a scolding about my personal space and how much of a dick he is. When I felt all strength go out of my legs.

I fell forwards, conveniently landing on Alec. I was sprawled on top of him. I had a faint idea who's doing this was.

"Stop it" I demanded.

"Stop what?" all innocently.

"You know what" I told him, struggling to get off of him.

"I haven't the faintest idea, but may I ask why you are lying on top of me. I understand that I am attractive but I didn't take you for that type" he gave me a mocking smirk.

"You know full well why I am lying on top of you." I told him menacingly with a glare.

"What? Legs not working?" he asked sarcastically. He seemed to be finding this hilarious. I on the other hand am not.

I screamed out in my frustration, and accidentally used my power. In that moment I had wished to hurt Alec for being so irritating. And that's what happened; suddenly he was clutching his head. He did not make a sound though, nor did he release his power. Damn him. So I took what I could. I sat up, using my arms; this left me sitting in his lap, straddling him. When the pain left him, he glared at me with an impressed look on his face. Strange combination.

When he noticed how we were positioned he smirked, placing his hands on my hips. I shoved them off, but he just put them back. He is infuriating!

"Alec, you've had your fun, now let me go." I requested, trying to compose myself.

I hate being trapped, and in a way I was at the moment. I hate being trapped because it brings back the memories of my human life. Of when I was just a young child my father would beat me, make me work, I was more of a slave than a daughter to him. I was always trapped there; I was trapped in that life with no way to escape. The next memory that came to my mind was when I was convicted of witchcraft. That very night before I was to die I was raped. By a boy I had known all my life. He had taken me against my will and found pleasure in it. Just thinking about him made me clench my hands, if Oliver hadn't of killed him I would of. Slowly. The next memory I had was of being tied to the stake, the wood piled around me, the rope chafing against my wrists and ankles, rubbing them bloody. I was tied to that stake so tightly I could not move; it restricted my breathing to the point that I was almost sick.

Ever since I have had a deep fear of being trapped. I can never live through that again. It would be the worst thing I could imagine, and I've had hundreds of years to try and think of something worse. But I never could.

I was so close to lashing out, to escape, I was trapped. I needed to escape. I couldn't be trapped again.

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to stay" Alec told me.

That's it. I saw red; I lashed out with my clenched fists. I battered on his granite chest, he didn't stop me, didn't even try. The feeling was too much, I began to sob, heart wrenching sobs that took all my breath. Not that I needed it. My punches got lighter and lighter until I collapsed forwards clutching Alecs shirt, sobbing into his chest.

He didn't know what to do. Eventually he settled for stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings to soothe me.

When I was done I sat up, Alec had given me the control of my legs back. I climbed off of him. He stood up as well. We just looked at each other.

He didn't make a joke about it, he didn't mock me, and he just looked at me sympathetically.

I think that I could trust Alec to keep my episode to himself, he won't mock me. But I do believe he will want answers. I have heard the stories about him and Jane, the witch twins, so similar to mine. I even thought that Jane would have suffered the same things I did. They would understand.

No matter how angry I ever get, I refuse to call them the witch twins. It brings back too many old memories, painful ones.

But I will not tell anyone of my past. I couldn't.

Alec smiled once more before taking his leave, saying he had to see Aro.

I thought he was becoming a friend.

I was starting to like this place.

But how long would it last?

* * *

><p><strong>so, there it is. finally another chapter. i will update regularly now, especially after my arm is properly better.<strong>

**so love it, like it, hate it?**  
><strong>review, leave me feedback. <strong>

**dontcha just love kings of leon? i do**

**i know that was so random, but im listening to them now and theyre good. **

**bye for now :)**


	6. accidental arguments and vulnerable look

**I'm sorry about the long wait but life's been hectic. I've spent the last 3 days and nights out with friends, I've gotten ill and I've spent time with family. So, finally, here's an update.**

**I won't be able to update for at least 2 weeks because I'm going away with my Nan and granddad. But while I'm away I will write as much as possible and make sure it's all ready for when I get back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Accidental arguments and vulnerable looks <strong>

I have been an official volturi guard for a grand total of two weeks. I can't believe I am actually saying this, but it hasn't been that bad.

Okay so I haven't actually done anything but read and argue with Alec- then make up with Alec. We sort of had a little bit of a love hate relationship. When we were on speaking terms we talked of music and books. Much to my shock Alec had the same taste in music and books as me.

I don't know how I developed a love for rock music considering the time I was alive the only music was classical. Not that my father allowed me to listen to music. But there you go, I loved rock. I was surprised to find out that Alec did too.

So, on my 14th day here I was sitting in my room. With Alec. I was always with Alec, he was my `guard`, personally I didn't see why I needed a guard. But Aro was one persistent man, or should I say vampire, and who was I to argue with one of the most powerful vampires in existence.

We were currently having a discussion on our all time favourite band. I was of course saying nirvana. But he seemed to think that Foo fighters were better.

"Sure the Foo fighters are good, but nirvana was amazing." I pointed out.

"The Foo fighters make much better music than nirvana ever did." He argued.

"They do not; nirvana's music was inspirational and vocally fantastic." I told him

"Foo fighters are better." He said

"Are not" I argued back.

"Are."

"Are not." This went on for about 10 minuets before a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Come in," I said at normal volume, what is the point in raising your voice if they can hear you regardless.

Jane walked through the door. That shocked me, I didn't think that Jane would willingly come anywhere near me. Then again she was probably commanded to come.

"Master would like you." She spoke bluntly, not looking me in the eye.

I nodded, it wasn't a request.

I realised I must look a mess, Alec and I had been sitting on the sofa talking and arguing for the last two days. I couldn't be that bad, I've hardly moved and I'm a vampire. There hasn't been a repeat of the first day, yet. We have just talked.

I rushed to the bathroom, taking full advantage of the mirror wall. I took myself in. my clothes looked slightly rumpled but after a bit of smoothing it was fine. My hair was fine, my glossy curls framing my face as I took in my appearance. My face was fine considering my lack of make up. I didn't need it, so why wear it?

Walking back out of the bathroom I observed how Jane and Alec seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Feeling slightly awkward that I had interrupted I walked to the door and pausing for a moment to look at the twins. They seemed totally oblivious to the world around them.

Jane was giving Alec an irritated look, while he just looked calm. This was clearly just aggravating Jane more. So, before she could start a fight I broke up the staring contest.

"So, should we be going?" probably not the cleverest thing I've ever said.

Finally the twins snapped out of it. With an irritated huff Jane stormed past me down the hall. Whereas Alec walked over to my side, giving me a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about my sister," he told me, sounding sincere.

"It's not your fault your sister is a bitch." Oh, shit, I did not mean to say that out loud.

Alecs face lost all looks of friendliness; it was replaced with a sneer.

"How dare you talk about my sister like that?" He snarled at me. I felt the guilt like a lead weight in the bottom of my stomach.

"Alec, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I tried to diffuse the situation.

It didn't work. "Clearly you did mean it, you said It." he was now only inches away from me, I looked up into his molten pools of crimson. He looked angry but he also looked hurt.

I backed away, not getting very far. Every step back I took Alec matched. After about five steps my back hit the stone wall. I shivered, obviously not from the cold, bur from the feeling of being pressed between the wall and a fuming Alec.

The length of his body pressed against me, his arms on the wall beside my head. He looked down at me with a look I couldn't interpret.

"I didn't mean to say it though." I pleaded with him, looking up into his face.

"So what, you were just meant to think it?" he asked with a sarcastic edge to his cold voice.

"Yes, but I don't mean it like that. Please, just understand I didn't mean it." I pleaded with him.

"I don't believe you, I apologised to you for her behaviour. And you throw it back in my face by saying that." He had lost the angry look, his eyes were pained now. I realised that he had, in a way, trusted me. And I had to ruin it.

I hung my head in shame; I never intended to hurt him. I stood there in shame while Alecs tensed body pressed against me, all hard muscle and intoxicating smell. I would burn again before I admitted this, but I liked it.

I looked up to see him looked down at me. His eyes conflicted. He relaxed his body slightly, leaning forward. We stared at each other for a time, Alec broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted." He smiled apologetically at me. What? Why is he apologising? He didn't do anything wrong, I did.

"no." I stated weakly. Receiving a shocked look off Alec.

"Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you. I wouldn't hurt you. Never." He pleaded sadly. Why would he say that? Oh, he thinks I don't forgive him. He thinks he scared me. His eyes were looking intently at the floor, refusing to look at me.

I grasped his face gently with my hands, pulling his face up to look at me. He looked away automatically. He looked so vulnerable. I had a feeling why. It was clearly about his past. He had been hurt and let down one too many times. The cold, hard, mocking Alec I had gotten to know was just the tip of the iceberg. Beneath that fragile outer layer he was vulnerable and expected to be hurt time and time again.

I refuse to cause him any more pain.

"Alec, look at me." I spoke softly, stroking his ivory cheek with my thumb.

He lifted his downcast eyes slowly, looking at me with a mix of deep sadness and hope. I smiled weakly at him, he was breaking my heart. It was causing me pain to see him this way, especially since I was the cause of it. I just couldn't understand why he was affecting me so much. But I wouldn't question it now.

"I'm not mad at you. How could I be? You should be mad at me. You were just defending your sister. If anyone needs forgiveness it's me." I looked intently into his eyes, the sadness replaced with worry. Why?

"But, I scared you. I should never have made you think I would harm you. I never would, I couldn't. You're too precious." He told me desperately, my mind was stuck on the last sentence. I was shocked, he said I was precious. What does he mean?

"No, shh, its fine. I'm not scared. I couldn't be scared of you; I'm not scared of you." I was getting emotional, the look of raw hope he gave me was tugging at my heart.

"So, you don't hate me?" he asked hopefully, but his body told me he was expecting to be let down. Yet again.

"never." I told him.

He sighed in obvious relief. His body relaxing further, arms coming down from beside my head to hover near my waist, his head resting on top of mine. For a minuet I didn't know what was happening. But I realised. I brought Alecs head down to level with mine. Resting our foreheads together I smiled at him tenderly before releasing his face and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He hugged me back. We stood like that for what was probably minuets but felt like seconds. I found that I fit comfortably in Alecs arms, resting against his chest.

There was a curious tapping noise, close to where we were stood against the wall. We didn't release each other but we both turned our heads to look in the direction on the noise.

Jane was stood about 2 feet away from us, looking on with disgust, tapping her dainty foot.

"I told you that master wanted to see you. You didn't come; you can not do that here. If master gives an order you follow it. You didn't, see to it that next time you do." She told me with and irritated glance.

"I'm sorry, something happened." I told her, hesitantly.

"Yes, I see that." She said sarcastically. "Now you need to go to the throne room and see the masters."

I nodded once before disentangling myself from Alec's granite body. Feeling a slight pang at the loss of contact. I looked to Alec, wondering if he would come with me.

He breathed out deeply before answering me. "You go; I'll be in your room. Waiting for you."

I gave him a smile before turning and walking down the hall. Just before I left hearing range I heard Jane demand. "What the hell were you doing with that _thing_, have you no self respect?"

Her response was a growl and judging by the sound of stone being smashed on stone I would say a fight.

I rolled my eyes before entering the throne room. I saw the three leaders sitting in their respective seats.

"Masters" I nodded in respect before waiting to find out what they wanted.

Aro rose from his seat looking slightly giddy, he held out his hand. I knew his intentions and I didn't want him to know about the previous events. Mainly because I didn't want to embarrass Alec, not unless it was completely necessary, and I was confused about my feelings towards him.

Smirking Aro nodded, I sighed, looking at him expectantly.

"We have a gift for you child. It is to make you an official elite guard member. To show your significance and your power." He told me, I was confused.

"Heidi." He said, seconds later a woman appeared.

Well in other words goddess. She was beautiful. Long flowing brown hair, down to the centre of her back. Long legs, perfects breasts, and a porcelain doll face. Delicate nose, big eyes and full rosy lips. She was unbelievably beautiful and she knew it, you could tell by the way she walks.

She stalked over to Aro`s side, handing him a box. He took it, nodding a thank you and dismissal. She bowed slightly before leaving the room on incredibly high shoes.

Finally getting to the point, Aro beckoned me over. I obliged. Standing next to him I noted that in fact it was two boxes. One small and square the other large. He silently handed them to me. I took them, ready to open them. I slid my finger against the smaller one, velvet, I carefully opened the top. Inside I found a delicate gold chain with a ruby and obsidian encrusted cursive V. it was small, feminine and delicate. Perfect. I looked up happily, ready to give my thanks. Aro took the box from me, gesturing for me to turn around. He put the necklace on without once so much as touching my skin. I was thankful for that.

I looked at the next box, curious as to what it was. I took the packaging off and found an item of clothing. The exact same colour that Alec and Jane wore the first time I saw them. I lifted it out, it was a fitted cloak that flowed down in a beautiful soft material, it had buttons up the front with a hood attached that would cloak my face from view if put up. It reminded me of something I would have worn when I was human, if not for my father. I instantly loved it. I jumped and spun around smiling.

Before I had a chance to voice my gratitude Aro spoke. "You are most welcome dear. This necklace is a gift from me and my brothers as a sign of the joy we have for you being here. The cloak is what signifies your official position in the volturi. As you have noticed this cloak is the same colour as Alec and Jane's. This means that you are, along with them, the highest ranking volturi member excluding us. Welcome to the volturi. Officially."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. What did you think? Review and leave me your feedback. <strong>

**Until next time, and in case you've forgot that will be in at least 2 weeks :)**


	7. hugs and cuddles

**Well, here it is, a week before i said it would be. enjoy **

**hugs and cuddles**

I rushed through the volturi hall, practically skipping, eager to get to my room. I was much too happy to do more than notice the looks I was getting off of the many vampires I passed in the halls; I just skipped past; grinning to myself.

I was beyond happy, I had never realised it but, I had been yearning for a stable, loving family. And despite the volturi not being who you would use as an example for that statement, they were still family and they shared a love for each other that others could not understand. Other vampires thought that because the volturi enforce the law and were so serious about that, that they weren't capable of love. They just couldn't see past the cloaks and tearing law breakers to pieces. Well, I could. They are my family, and they will love me as I will love them, whether they like it or not. By that I mean Caius, he would surely rather glare at me. But I know deep down he will love me, I think I may start calling Uncle Caius and giving him hugs. Wonder how he will react to that?

By the time I had finished my inner babble I realised I was at my room, stood at the door, smiling like the fool I was. I hadn't even opened the door yet. I reached forward and pushed the door open before throwing myself into the room. Still grinning.

Alec took one look at me a burst out laughing. I was slightly offended. So I stomped over to him and gave him a thump on the head. All the good that did, he was a living statue, I didn't use any strength so he probably didn't notice.

He must of because seconds later he sobered, sitting upright and composing his face. He beckoned me over, telling me to sit next to him on _my_ sofa. Instead of starting a rant about how he couldn't tell me to sit on my own sofa, I am really protective of my sofa, I humoured him and sat. I flung myself down, careful not to rock the sofa over, and flung my legs over Alecs lap, getting comfy. Metaphorically comfy.

This, of course, did not go down well with Alec. He growled, and I will never admit this but that growl was sexy as hell.

"move." He told me through clenched teeth. Giving my feet a little shove, but using none of his strength, they did not go far.

"No, I'm comfy." I said with a perfectly straight face.

"You're a vampire; you would be `comfy` stood on your head balancing on a nail. So you can move your feet." I could tell he wasn't going to let me win if I kept using sarcasm and insults. So I opted with niceness and pleading.

"Please, Alec, pretty please. I'm so happy; you can't ruin it for me. Besides instead of arguing over this we should be discussing why I am so happy. So we may as well start now, without changing positions. Pretty, pretty please can I stay where I am? If you love me you will." I added a cheeky wink on the end. I saw Alecs eyes falter, he was going to let me win, I could tell, he was relaxing now. He leaned back more comfortably into the sofa and placed one of his hands on my right foot, rubbing slightly through my fuzzy socks with his thumb, the other was resting on my calf. I was tingling by the time he finally let out a sigh.

"Fine. Now tell me why you are so happy?" he asked me, looking like he was truly interested.

So I started telling him, excitement bubbling from me.

"I have finally found what I am looking for; I'm finally going to be happy. I never realised but all my existence I have been missing something, family and love. I spent all those years moving from place to place without any belongings, nothing to remember. All I had was Oliver, and he wasn't what I needed. I need a family who will love me, a family I can love too. People who will support me and look after me. I finally found that. I know that at the moment not everyone likes me, let alone love me, but in time I know they will. I can feel it. I'm so happy now!" I was bouncing by this point, I was so exited that I threw myself forward. I flipped my legs off his lap and jumped on him, straddling him. I grabbed him round the neck, smiling and bouncing happily, and hugged him.

He looked taken aback by this, but he hugged me back. Smiling at me warmly. Not mockingly or nastily, but like he cared and was truly happy for me. We held onto each other for a while, smiling happily.

I was content where I was sitting with Alec, well, sitting on Alec, but either way I was happy. I would have stayed like that all day. But, I had to show him what Aro gave me.

"Guess what?" I asked teasingly.

"What?" he replied.

"Do you want to see the cloak and necklace I was given?" I asked bouncing slightly again. He nodded, smiling at me.

I jumped up, disentangling my arms from Alec. I skipped over to the bed where I had tossed the boxes.

I quickly grabbed them and went to stand in front of Alec. I decided to show him the necklace first. I took it out of its box and dangled it in front of Alec. He looked stunned for a minuet.

He blinked, then stood up and moved so he was so close to me that when he breathed his cool breath brushed my cheeks. He lifted his fingers and carefully touched the necklace.

"What's wrong, Alec, what is it?" he was wearing a troubled and confused look on his face. He lifted his eyes and let his gaze rest on mine.

"That necklace. It was Didyme`s. you must be so special if they gave you that." He looked shocked, probably that I was given this woman's necklace. Wait, who is she?

"Who is Didyme? Why is it so important?" I questioned.

Alec pulled on my hand, sitting us on the sofa, and began the story. "Didyme was Marcus's wife, and mate. She was his world. She was the kindest vampire, person, you will ever meet. She had a pull to her; you couldn't help but love her. She would go out of her way to help people. She was Aro`s sister, don't ask how they were both turned at the same time and this ended up happening. But Marcus and Didyme were in love. Marcus wanted to leave with her, to travel and be together, but Aro couldn't let that happen. He loved his sister too much to let her leave but, Marcus was determined. So it is said that Aro had her killed, to prove that if he couldn't have her no one could. Some people believe that others believe it was something else, but either way doesn't let Aro or Marcus catch you talking about it. Anyway, the necklace, it was hers given to her by Marcus. When they found her ashes they knew it was her because if this necklace, they found it in the ashes. And Marcus felt it, felt her die. He has never been the same since. He hardy talks, he doesn't care. He is lost, empty without her. If they have given you this necklace you are special. Very special, they must feel that you are something amazing. I know they are right." He muttered the last part, but she heard it, she smiled. But hid it when he gave her a sharp look.

"Look at the cloak they gave me, it's like yours!" I grabbed it and held it up for his inspection.

He smiled at me and grabbed me. I tensed until he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me into his body.

"Of course it is, it should be darker though. You're amazing, you deserve It." he said into my hair.

I just laughed and continued hugging him. We let go of each other soon after, and sat in peaceful quite.

"I'm going to see Jane." I suddenly declared.

"That is not a good idea." Alecs face showed panic. Probably realising what would happen if I did go. But none the less I need to sort things out with Jane. Build bridges.

"I have to, we need to sort out our differences and make things okay between us." I was determined.

"But you cant, she will hurt you." Seemed that he was just as determined.

"If she does I will use my power to make her stop." There, simple solution.

"You need to have fed recently to use your power. Otherwise you won't be strong enough. You haven't fed for god knows how long." Damn, he had me there.

My face must have shown it, "at least come into thee city and feed with me first." He was persuasive.

"Fine, but I'm serious, I am defiantly going to see her." I stood up and looked into the mirror. I looked fine I suppose. Not that anyone is going to see me apart from the person I kill and Alec. Maybe I should change and brush my hair. No, don't be stupid. God I was ridiculous sometimes.

I snapped out of my inner stupidness and walked towards the door. Before I could open the door Alec was beside me, opening it for me. I can open a door, the chivalrous bastard. Still it was sweet. Ignoring my inner voice I walked down the halls, not bothering to run, I am taking my time. Now that I think about it I am not it that big of a hurry to see Jane. But I will go, I will.

We reached the reception area where the receptionist sat, doing secretary stuff. She looked up when we walked in and briefly looked scared before she covered her fear with a professional smile. Alec just scowled at her, and I was just staring blankly at her.

"Tell Aro that we have gone hunting, we will be back soon." He told her bluntly. She nodded frantically.

"Yes sir. Goodbye Mr. Alec. Goodbye miss Lilith." Alec continued to scowl; I inclined my head in a slight nod.

With that we left, walking out into the warm streets of volterra. The night was truly beautiful, a deep navy; almost black with stars dotting it like a see of glitter. Beyond the quite street I could hear the humans in the city, talking, walking, and enjoying life. I could smell them, the food, the blood, them. My mouth began to pool venom slightly, but when I stopped thinking about it the venom stopped.

We walked until we reached the centre of the city. We stood there amidst the humans; they didn't know what walked among them. They had no clue what we were and what we could do. This thought made me happy in some ways and in others it made me pity them. I decided to ignore myself, we carried on walking, wanting to get somewhere where we can go to feed. We walk towards an alley that should do perfectly.

We walk in stood against the wall, waiting. After a while I got bored. So I decided to sing a song.

My chosen song was heartburn by architects. And let's just say that Alec will be glad it had no screaming in it, because I'm no good at that.

"stop." He told me.

"Why?" I asked, why should I?

"Firstly if you're singing then people aren't going to walk down here, secondly your distracting Me." he gave me a teasing smile at the end of that.

I decided to humour him, so I shut up. But then I decided to punch him.

Just as he turned around to glare at me I picked up the sound of a heartbeat, no two heartbeats. They were walking towards us, oblivious of what will happen to them. It was two males, early 20s, one was blond the other one had black hair. Before I could take any more time to observe them I pounced on the blond. I sunk my teeth into his neck, my teeth breaking the skin with ease. Within seconds he was drained, I was disappointed; I threw his body to the ground. I looked up and saw Alec looking at me; his gaze was hot filled with something I just couldn't decipher.

He walked towards me slowly, what is he going to do? He reached me, we were stood a hairs width apart. He reached up and I was waiting for what he would do. His finger touched my chin, there was blood there, and he wiped the blood away. The crimson drops stood out starkly against his pale skin. He brought his finger to his lips; his eyes still locked on mine, and sucked the blood away. If my heart had been beating I am sure I would be hyperventilating. That one action awoke things inside me that had never been awoke before.

I broke our heated gaze and looked towards the bodies. We would need to dispose of them; I looked around and saw a bin. I walked to the bodies and picked them up and lightly threw them into the bin. Crap, I didn't have anything to light them with, should of thought of that. Suddenly Alec was there, striking a match. Where the hell did he get them from? I suppose it doesn't matter, he threw it into the bin and it burst into flames within seconds. We watched it burn until we heard the sirens, then we left.

We ran to the castle, reaching it within seconds. We walked down the hall until we came to Jane's door; this is where we part ways.

"Good luck." He gave me a worried look.

"I'll be fine, ill see you later." I gave him a nod before turning to the door. I watched him leave.

I will probably need that good luck if I am to face Jane.

I knocked on the door.

This can only end two ways, and I hope it's not the way Alec seems to think it will.

The door opens.

**Did you like it? Let me know what you think. **

**Review and give me feedback.**

**I will update soon, see you then.**


	8. chit chat with jane

firstly i would like to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness, considering the amount of time it has been. i have excuses but i wont bore you wth them. i know this is short, but i felt like i just needed to post something, so here it is:)

* * *

><p>A chit chat with Jane<p>

The door swung inwards revealing Jane in all her irritated glory, her delicate face scrunched up in distaste as she saw who was stood at her door. I gave a sheepish smile, trying to calm her down which clearly didn't work.

"What do you want?" she growled at me, she looked especially angry today, obviously woke up on the wrong side of the metaphorical bed.

"Well, I just want to talk." I think that was the worst possible response I could of given. I think she thought I was mocking her. "What I mean is, we got off to a bad start and I think that maybe we should talk, resolve our problems."

She obviously saw that I was determined to see this through, heaving an over dramatic sigh, like I was a huge inconvenience, she yanked the door slightly further and motioned me inside.

He room was a complete shock, it was not the torture chamber I had imagined it to be, though nor was it a Barbie room. It was tasteful and showed some insight into the mind of Jane.

The back wall was a deep green, the colour of the forest at night. All the other walls were white; the huge four poster bed was covered in varying shades of green pillows with a white comforter. The wardrobe was antique pine, with tiny details of certain parts of it. On one wall was a canvas, on that canvas was her and Alec, and they looked happy. That picture brought a small smile to my face. They were wearing clothes from the early 20th century; there were other various pictures around the room. As well as a huge monstrosity of a chair that looked well used and comfy, it was a reading chair and accompanying it were bookshelves filled with thousands of books. I could just picture Jane sitting in the chair, holding a book, being practically swallowed by the huge armchair.

Somehow I had never pictured Jane as the type of person with a room like this, it struck me as oddly cute, I always imagined she would have a room that strongly resembled a dungeon, but no she looked like she liked comfy and cosy.

While I had been taking in her room she had closed the door and moved to stand near me. I took that as my cue to start the conversation off.

"Look, Jane, to be frank I just don't understand why you hate me, I never did anything to you. And from my perspective we aren't that different." I spoke with a soft voice, trying not to flare her temper; I was trying to prove I was being sincere.

The only indication that she had even heard me was the word "pain" which she muttered through her teeth. Before I could register what she meant I was clutching my head. The pain exploded through my body, the torture of my change replaying in my mind, only amplified. I tried not to gasp, or give any verbal confirmation to the pain she had bestowed upon me. As sudden as it had started, it ended. The pain receded, leaving only an echoing whisper behind.

"You stole everything I had from me. My brother, Aro, my family, my value to the guard. You pranced in here and you take it all, I worked for it, I was never given anything in life, and when I finally earn it you come along and steal it all from me. Thieving bitch, we have nothing in common." It was like a slap, she thought that I had stolen it all on purpose, didn't she know I didn't want any of this. I had been avoiding the volturi for years; I have never sought them out, the less I have to do with them the better in my opinion.

"Jane, I never wanted to be a part of the volturi, I spent most of my existence evading them, and I was scared of what would happen. I don't want to steal your place in the guard, I don't want to steal your brother and I don't want for you to hate me." I poured my heart into those words; I was serious when I said about her not hating me. "Let me explain how my existence began, and I will even delve briefly into my life before that. It may show you how sincere I am about how I never meant for this to happen.

She gave a grudging nod. And so I began my tale.

"When I was born I was not wanted, my parents called me a mistake. They were loving parents to my siblings but to me they were my masters, and I was their slave. Since the day I could carry out the tasks they burdened me with I was a servant for my family, I did not have a life, I was deprived of food, of hygiene, and I was regularly beaten. On the day that my sister died of fever my father beat me so bad I could barely move, the whole village blamed me for my sister's death. Claimed I was a witch. I was sentenced to die. Before I was executed I was tortured, a boy I had known since I was born raped me, men I had know all my life beat me and bound me. And the whole village leered at me when I was at the brink of death. And then my saviour came, he offered me the choice, I was so delirious at that point, from being half dead, I did not understand. Nevertheless, once I had turned Oliver taught me, he was a father to me that I never had. He was the only family I ever had. He explained to me all he knew and though he suffered from uncontrollable bloodlust I never once left him to his fate, I couldn't, I owed him everything. And when you came for us, he told me to run, to leave him to his fate. He knew how scared I was of the volturi, of the fate I knew would await me there, but I stood by him, because I owed him my life. And that day he gave his. And for that I will always be grateful. He gave it so I could live and if to live I have to do it here I will, because it is what he wanted." I was almost sobbing at the end of that.

I looked up, and what I saw on Jane's face shocked me, I had expected blankness of maybe even pity, but what I saw was a mutual understanding, I think something in my story had tugged at her.

"I understand. And that is loyal of you, for that I give you my respect." It wasn't a hug and complete acceptance, but it was a start.

"Thank you Jane, I appreciate that a lot" she nodded, and then inclined her head slightly.

"Alec is outside; I think he is waiting for you. Good luck" with a small smile she nodded to the door, and she was right I could hear Alec chuckling. I smiled back before exiting the room.

Alec was leaning against a wall a few meters from the door. He looked at my smiling face and asked the question that he was probably waiting to hear a negative response to. "So how did it go"

"Great, it's all good." I bounced over to him, grabbing his hand and entwining our fingers "let's go back to my room and watch a movie"

And so we went back to my room, sat together on my sofa and watched a movie. It was fast and furious, the best movie of all time. I have to say by the end of it I wished I was human, so I could of fell asleep leaning against Alec with his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest. Oh well… we had a pillow fight instead.

* * *

><p>good?bad?improvements?questions? any feedback is helpful:)<p>

see you soon:)


End file.
